


Pull me

by 2parkcompagnon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, College AU, Couple, Cringe, Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Ongniel, first au, idk how to tag, jinhwi, minhwan, pushing, suitor - Freeform, what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parkcompagnon/pseuds/2parkcompagnon
Summary: A story where jihoon is one who tends to push people away and woojin became interested in him.





	Pull me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pls, note that this is my first ever au and I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing but heyyyyyy I hope you guys enjoy! *fingers crossed*
> 
> also, comments are greatly appreciated

Jihoon was never a “big crowd” person, instead, he enjoys his time alone reading books or listening to music. Despite being an introvert, Jihoon is quite known in his university for his good looks and would always be asked out by men and women. Jihoon never really bothered entertaining any suitors because as what he would always say, “I want to finish college without any drama, I want to stay low as much as possible.”

The only person Jihoon trusts is Jinyoung, his only friend who knows the real him and understands him. Jinyoung knows this week the what Jihoon always tells him is not completely true. He knows that Jihoon isn’t entertaining others because he tends to push people away because of his fear of being judged. As much as Jihoon tries to hide it, his best friend knows that he always thinks of what other people would say about him.

“Hyung!” Jihoon heard his best friend in a distance

“There’s a party tomorrow night and I’m invited, come with me!” Jinyoung asked expectedly

“No, you know parties aren’t my thing. Go with Daehwi, you don’t need me there.”

“Brave of you to think I won’t be going with daehwi, but anyways I need you there! You need to be there! Please....for me?” The younger looked at the older with puppy eyes

“Stop that aegyo, you’re making me cringe. And again, no. I also have to catch up with my series, I’ve been skipping so many episodes because of uni” 

Jinyoung knows that his best friend is only making excuses to not go to the party.

“Please hyuuuuuung, please please, please! You can even just stay for an hour and if you don’t really feel the party, we’ll take you home!”

“Why do you even need me there? What, to third wheel with you two demons?” Jihoon asked curiously because this is the first time Jinyoung was this persistent about him going to a party.

“Ahhh....well....ah hyuuuuung! You just have to be there okay?”

The older became suspicious because of the stuttering that the younger made...”Bae Jinyoung, what are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing hyung!” Jinyoung said even before Jihoon could finish his sentence

“Hmmm okay, but only for one hour and YOU take me home” jihoon agreed reluctantly

“Yes! See you later, I have to meet daehwi now”

“Ew, yeah see you later!”

“I should tell daehwi this good news, I’m sure woojin hyung will be ecstatic!” Jinyoung thought while walking away from his bestfriend 


End file.
